Sur un air de
by sushi-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: 1/Deux êtres, une histoire d'amour peut-être, de nombreux obstacles sûrement. Une fois ancré à un port, l'envie de se trouver... 2/La fin n'est pas toujours celle que l'on espère. On n'a pas toujours un retour pour ce que l'on offre.
1. Chapter 1

**SUR UN AIR DE... ZOUK LOVE**

**sushi-la-seule-l'unique** : Tout d'abord bonne année 2010 à tous ceux qui passeront par ici ! Meilleurs voeux, tout plein de bonheur... Récemment, j'ai eu un énorme coup de coeur pour cette chanson du genre Zouk Love ^^. Du coup, ce One-Shot m'est venu naturellement. Pour ceux qui suivent , je dois leur dire que j'ai eu une petite panne mais que le chapitre 3 est majoritairement là et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger un p'tit bout. Je m'excuse platement du retard. Donc, après la School-fic, un autre genre auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé toucher un jour : la Song-fic. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino et la chanson _Ancrée à ton port_ interprétée par Fanny n'est pas à moi non plus même si je l'écoute en boucle. Si des Réunionnais passent par là, ils la reconnaîtront sûrement. (Pour info, j'ai juste "oublié" le "e" de ancrée pour les besoins de la fic^^)

Résumé : Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est une analyse de mes deux chéris, Kanda et Lavi et des sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Les paroles de la chanson sont **en gras**.

Bonne lecture !

(republication après correction de quelques petites fautes ^^)

* * *

**Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le coeur **

**Pourquoi t'as toujours l'air ailleurs ?**

**En moi je te sens si sensible**

**mais tu m'as l'air inaccessible**

Comme d'habitude, j'observe Kanda de sa table. A travers lui, je cherche à percer Yuu à jour.

Kanda est à part. Il a toujours été à part. Devant son plat de soba froid, il n'arbore aucune expression. Des gestes sûrs, appliqués. Tout ce qui fait ce qu'il est. Une sorte de périmètre de sécurité est installé dans un rayon d'environ 1m50 autour de lui, valable à la fois pour exorcistes et finders. Cette attitude qui agit tel un répulsif humain. Pourquoi s'imposer autant de difficultés ? La Congrégation de l'Ombre, malgré son nom, constitue un foyer chaleureux pour la majorité de ses occupants.

En un rien de temps, sans un effort, je me suis infiltré, invité à la table des "élus de Dieu". Une table à laquelle il refuse obstinément de toucher. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il semble voir des horizons inconnus de tout autre. Rêver de s'échapper ferait de lui un simplet semblable à des centaines. Mais il reste ancré, prisonnier volontaire d'une force invisible. Là réside la complexité de Kanda et la sensibilité de Yuu.

Kanda est le guerrier fier et sans peur. L'oeil vif, l'humeur désagréable, la parole acerbe. Un homme muni d'un corps à l'image de son esprit : fin et puissant. S'arrêter ici serait ommettre une partie des plus importantes, même l'essentiel. Derrière le masque de fer, Yuu. Sa faiblesse réprimée, la souffrance incarnée, telle l'âme captive de la noirceur de l'akuma. Derrière le masque où tout était silence. En définitive, quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux encore.

Kanda est son fer de lance. Invincible, il se rend intouchable.

**Parle-moi de toutes tes peurs**

**Pourquoi tous ces changements d'humeur ? **

**J'ai l'impression de te faire fuir **

**Ne vois-tu pas que de toi j'ai envie ?**

Dès son arrivée, Lavi avait ressenti la particularité de l'exorciste Japonais. Ses yeux étaient trop sombres, son attitude bien trop froide. Ils s'étaient toisés du haut de leurs années sans sciller. Lenalee avait mis fin à la joute en accueillant avec gentillesse les nouveaux arrivants. Il n'y avait pas eu de vainqueur. L'issue de ce combat n'intéressait plus le bookman à la chevelure rousse.

Beaucoup évitaient le brun étant donné son caractère difficile. En mission, Allen cherchait en lui un "meilleur ennemi" répondant à ses provocations. Lorsqu'il méditait, Lenalee se trouvait rassurée et en paix à ses côtés. En toute situation, Lavi avait voulu, voulait se rapprocher de lui.

Il avait été intrigué par cet être constamment au bord du précipice, toujours sur le point de se briser mais qui pourtant continuait de défier la vie avec fierté. Lavi ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Seul un lourd passé avait pu donner naissance à un être tel que Yuu Kanda. Le bookman qu'il était avait réussi à glaner quelques informations sur lui. Mais sous la couche égratignée, il sentait quelque chose d'énorme. Une chose à laquelle il valait mieux ne pas toucher. Ses intuitions ne le trompaient que rarement. Il était devenu le seul à différencier Yuu de Kanda.

Lui seul nommait Yuu car capable de le percevoir à travers Kanda. C'était ce point qui agaçait grandement le brun. A partir de là, son regard avait changé sans qu'il y porte une réelle attention. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il était bien trop tard. Son oeil d'émeraude ne pouvait plus se séparer du dangereux exorciste.

**Dis-moi qu'entre toi et moi, un jour ça va coller**

**Chéri, tu sais de toi je ne peux plus me décoller **

**Je me suis ancré à ton port, je ne veux plus me décoller **

**Dis-moi qu'entre toi et moi, un jour ça va coller**

Lavi fêtait sa première année de présence à la Congrégation. Puis un soir, une visite impromptue. Un exorciste au visage bien connu vêtu d'un kimono blanc. L'éclat de la lune jalouse ne faisant qu'accentuer l'apparition presque fantomatique. Sur son visage, une expression jamais vue encore. Levant son regard d'encre sur le roux, ce dernier le laissa entrer sans un mot. Le Japonais s'était assis sur le bord du lit, Lavi l'y avait rejoint. Si le bookman avait hésité, l'autre jeune homme avait dirigé une main vers son visage et avait scellé leurs lèvres en un doux baiser.

Lavi mit fin à son paradis pour glisser ses doigts le long du cou du brun où sa peau pâle commençait à frissonner. Il enlaça Yuu, se laissant aller à respirer son odeur. Le couchant à ses côtés, il s'était mis à jouer dans les cheveux d'ébène. Les yeux clos, le nippon s'était assoupi. Avait-il seulement conscience de sa beauté, du désir qui s'était éveillé chez le roux ?

Ainsi, sans prévenir, il arrivait à Yuu de gratifier Lavi de sa présence nocturne. C'était si risqué, si interdit à un bookman. Leur proximité une fois toute lumière éteinte, une tentation à laquelle il devait résister. Au delà de la passion qu'il cultivait à son égard, la tendresse retenait cette dernière d'une main de fer.

Bookman signifiait discipline, mémoire, impartialité; le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante contempla les lignes de son écriture sinueuse. Elle était comme lui, élégante menteuse, dupant jusqu'à la plume qui lui permettait d'exister. Mais si l'on observait attentivement, une ligne se détachait des autres, pure et franche. Elle était apparue depuis Lavi, depuis Kanda. Même le vieux maître n'avait réussi à déceler cet infime secret nommé "amour". Lavi ne savait que trop bien qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Alors il garde cette proximité secrète en espérant que la situation évoluera car la marche arrière est devenue impossible.

**Je ne suis pas sourd, **

**j'ai compris tes détours **

**à pas de velours je te vois venir, **

**tu te défiles **

Lavi accourt. Il arrive avec une nouvelle stupidité. Comme toujours, Mugen l'attend, il le sait bien, peut-être même trop bien. Ca ne l'a jamais arrêté. Rien n'arrête Lavi. Rien n'arrête non plus sa curiosité de bookman. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui auparavant. Partagé entre chaleur et froideur. Divisé est un terme fait pour lui. Lavi n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Au gré des jours, il est fort possible que la glace prenne une autre forme. Cependant, Lavi est solide; il ne s'efface que devant Bookman.

Chacun de ses pas est calculé, il se prépare déjà à éviter le coup que je lui donnerai. Encore une fois, il m'appelle "Yuu". Au départ, j'ai pensé qu'il était satisfait de sa petite victoire : être le seul à prononcer mon prénom. Bien vite, j'ai compris qu'il ne le faisait pas au hasard, soulignant chacune de mes brèches. Il faut croire que je me cache bien mal à ses yeux.

Lui aussi a ses faiblesses. Ses trop multiples personnalités, le combat entre l'exorciste et le bookman en lui, luttant pour la souveraineté. C'est en s'intéressant de trop près à cet "homme arc-en-ciel" que Yuu s'est fait piéger. Lavi est tel mon reflet dans l'eau; si similaire mais à la fois diamétralement différent. Le reflet est imparfait. Le problème est de savoir qui est le reflet. Je dois avouer que quelque chose en lui m'attire. Lorsque l'exorciste que je suis va vers lui, le bookman hésite, hn.

Il sait que je sais. Je sais qu'il sait. Notre lien se résume en ces deux phrases. Lui seul peut me comprendre. Ce monde est sombre et il est toujours aussi difficile de respirer. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus dans un bassin d'eau glacée que je souhaite m'endormir.

**Quoique tu en dises, **

**je sais que je suis ta hantise **

**Si tu le désires, je reprendrai ma vie **

**Mais je dois te dire quand même, **

**que je t'aime**

Il le coinça dans un couloir après une blague dont le niveau rasait celui de la pelouse ou peut-être des pâquerettes. Mugen était de sortie. Après l'aimer, le faire sortir de ses gonds était ce que Lavi savait faire le mieux. Il voulait mettre les points sur les i comme il avait souvent à le faire avec l'apprenti bookman. La lame s'arrêta une fois posée sur la gorge prouvant la maîtrise parfaite de son utilisateur. Loin d'être effarouché, Lavi lui sourit. L'expression qui lui était réservée, le sourire qu'il arborait, celui qui donnait envie au kendoka de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le bookman en profita pour s'échapper. "Ma mort naît dans ton regard pour se réaliser sous ta lame brillante." furent les mots qu'il laissa dans sa fuite sans les avoir prononcés. Comment devait-il interpêter ça ? Pourquoi Lavi jouait-il avec lui ? Il connaissait le désir que le roux avait pour lui, il savait aussi que c'était réciproque. Alors pourquoi fuyait-il ? Une voix résonnant dans le couloir lui apprit le départ en mission du duo bookman.

Kanda rangea lentement Mugen dans son fourreau. Yuu cacha son sourire derrière sa main.

Rien n'était moins sûr que de rentrer en vie à la "maison". Pourtant, comme répondant à une prière, une lettre arriva à la Congrégation. Destinataire : Yuu Kanda. Aucune interminable missive. Les seuls mots manuscrits étaient l'adresse et son nom. L'écriture fine et penchée lui donnaient la grâce d'un envol ainsi qu'un caractère particulier, indomptable. C'était l'une des rares manières de lui faire aimer ce prénom.

Un éclat de curiosité brilla dans les orbes d'onix alors qu'il dépliait une coupure de journal. L'article...

_Les anciens disaient que "La fleur de lotus a des qualités purificatrices, des couleurs vives, un charme invincible et un parfum agréable." _

_Si les Chinois adorent la fleur de lotus, c'est qu'elle suggère la vertu de l'homme. _

_De nos jours, "La fleur de lotus reste totalement pure quel que soit le limon dont elle est issue et elle n'est pas coquette malgré la baignade dans l'eau claire." sert de devise à ceux qui cherchent à devenir une personne aux sentiments nobles. La fleur de lotus est aussi le symbole de l'amour. On mentionne souvent les fleurs de lotus jumelles pour qualifier la fidélité, l'amour et le bonheur inébranlables d'un couple bien assorti. _

_La fleur de lotus symbolise enfin la vitalité. Les scientifiques ont ainsi découvert du pollen de lotus dans des strates de la période crétacée datant de 135 millions d'années. Au cours de l'évolution géologique, la plupart des espèces ont disparu mais le lotus subsiste. Cela est dû à la vitalité de ses racines et à la particularité de la structure de ses graines. _

_En Inde, le lotus symbolise pureté, beauté, majesté, grâce, fertilité, connaissance, richesse et sérénité. On en trouve des blancs et des roses, plus rarement des bleus. Il pousse dans des eaux troubles et stagnantes, illustrant la beauté immaculée résistant aux souillures du monde._

_Archétype de la vulve, Brahmâ créé le monde assis sur un lotus sorti du nombril de Vishnu. Avant d'éclore, le lotus a une forme d'oeuf. Lorsqu'il s'ouvre, il symbolise la réalisation des possiblités latentes. Il s'épanouit à la chaleur et à la lumière : l'homme fait éclore "le lotus de son coeur" à la lumière de la connaissance et à la chaleur de l'ascèse. Le mantra bouddhiste "aum mani padmé hum" signifie "le joyau est le coeur". _

Kanda déposa le bout de journal sur la table sur laquelle un lotus someillait en un sablier. Comme ça, le bookman à la tête brûlée avait osé pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il lui ferait payer son audace à son retour. Le regard de Yuu glissa du lotus captif du verre à l'article sur le sujet. Evidemment, il n'ignorait rien de ce qui y était écrit. Des années plus tôt, le viel homme de la Branche Asiatique avait voulu trouver la clé de ces illusions. Ses recherches étaient restées infructueuses.

L'instant présent était différent. Entre les lignes anonymes tapées à la machine, le Japonais pouvait apercevoir le regard perçant d'intelligence et de secret de l'expéditeur. La réponse semblait évidente telle celle d'un casse-tête sur lequel on a passé des heures et des heures. Evidente, oui. Cependant ces saloperies de plantes n'allaient pas lui lâcher la grappe d'ici là car le plus noble des sentiments, celui à qui l'on prêtait volontier l'éternité etc... c'est l'amour.

Tout était la faute de cette femme-fantôme, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis tout ce temps voilà ce qu'elle cherchait à lui apprendre. Vieille carne. Elle aurait pu se donner la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Kanda griffonna les mots tabous sur une feuille vierge avant de la froisser.

**Je t'aime**

Lavi soupira. Il faisait nuit au-dehors mais pas encore dans le train, ou du moins, pas dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Bookman. Il se plongea dans le blanc de la feuille à moitié remplie de lignes d'encre noire. Posant sa plume, il laissa son regard s'échapper par la vitre et rejoindre le ciel piqueté d'étoiles. Ce soir, elles brillaient de tous leurs feux, saluant leur retour à la maison.

La lumière d'une étoile nous parvient parfois bien après son extinction. Leur sort paraissait incroyablement triste mais il n'en était rien. Lui savait, son coeur était étrangement semblables à elles; mort depuis longtemps. Pourtant, il continuait de battre, rayon ténu dans l'obscurité. Tout ça pour eux, tout ça pour lui. En sa présence, l'encre se diluait pour dévoiler cette clarté. Ultime appel au secours alors qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Brider ce sentiment était encore possible, choisir de ne pas suivre la pente dangereuse dans laquelle il s'était engagée. L'envie n'y était pas. Amour, en vrai tête de mule, avait les yeux noirs. Amour brisait ses barrières l'assujettissant pas à pas.

**Dis-moi qu'entre toi et moi, un jour ça va coller**

**Chéri, tu sais de toi je ne peux plus me décoller **

**Je me suis ancré à ton port, je ne veux plus me décoller **

**Dis-moi qu'entre toi et moi, un jour ça va coller**

**Prends-moi dans tes bras et dis-moi que tout ira bien **

**puisque dans tes draps tu m'accueilles mais il n'se passe rien **

**Une lueur d'espoir donne-moi et tout ira bien**

**Je veux me donner à toi tu sais **

Je ne sais plus ce qui m'a poussé à trouver refuge chez lui. Peut-être est-ce notre ressemblance, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que le véritable Lavi ne pose aucune question, ne juge pas ? Dans un sens, ils sont presque identiques. Tant de naïveté dans tout ce qu'il fait. Ce sourire qu'il distribue à la demande peu importe la situation. Mais il ne se limite pas à cela. Il est une de ces personnes dont la complexité vous intrigue; plus on cherche en lui, plus les questions se multiplient puisque bien trop de réponses.

Le chemin de mes découvertes m'a mené plus loin que quiconque en lui. Assez loin pour ne plus pouvoir me retourner. Sa mer s'est refermée derrière moi. Etrangement, je n'ai pas peur puisque mon seul désir est de m'y noyer enfin. Le connaître totalement, irrémédiablement. C'est certainement l'objectif de ma présence entre ses draps.

Il l'a compris, posant une limite pour nous préserver tous deux. Des apôtres ne sont pas censés s'aimer ainsi. Car ce sont les sentiments que nous éprouvons dans l'ombre de toute chose. Un poids supplémentaire à cacher de ce monde stupide.

Une limite posée pour être dépassée quand il le voudra. Je veux juste savoir, l'entendre le dire.

**Je veux me donner à toi tu sais **

Tout ce qu'il y a entre nous est éphémère, Yuu, Lavi. Malgré leur nature, ce sont eux les plus forts. Kanda, Bookman ne sont pas des mensonges s'inclinent, vassaux des deux autres et à la fois dernières frontières à franchir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai encore.

**Dis-moi qu'entre toi et moi, un jour ça va coller**

**Chéri, tu sais de toi je ne peux plus me décoller **

**Je me suis ancré à ton port, je ne peux plus me décoller **

**Dis-moi qu'entre toi et moi, un jour ça va coller**

Ce matin, Lenalee et Jerry discutent joyeusement au self. Une radio sur le comptoir hurle une chanson d'amour. Elle pourrait heurter le sens musical d'un prodige de la musique, elle pourrait faire s'esclaffer un amoureux de la langue par la pauvreté de ses paroles. Mais sous les tables, chacun bat la mesure sur ce sensuel rythme tropical.

Et encore une fois, le noir rencontre le vert.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous aimez le Zouk Love, encore moins ce que vous pensez de ce One-Shot derrière votre écran...

Alors, laissez-moi une review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**SUR UN AIR... D'ENTERREMENT**

**sushi-la-seule-l'unique **: Tiens, ça fait un an que j'ai publié ici. Aujourd'hui, j'avais une envie de reprendre un peu la plume pour un one-shot quelque peu déprimant. Si vous êtes en passe de vous suicider, ne le lisez pas. Conseil d'amie et puis je m'en voudrai. Personnellement je suis plutôt de bonne humeur mais j'avais envie d'écrire aujourd'hui ce que vous allez peut-être lire. Désolée pour mes lectrices de D.G-School mais la suite n'est pas pour bientôt. Je préfère attendre pour vous offrir le meilleur en temps voulu.

Résumé : Ceci n'est pas une songfic mais vous pouvez écouter la chanson de Serge Gainsbourg _Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais. _Ah, et puis il s'agit d'une deathfic avec spoil sur le chapitre 200.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Le vieux avait passé un accord avec les Noah. Aucun mal ne leur serait fait jusqu'à la Fin. Ils pourraient compiler cette mémoire inutile jusqu'à la fin du Grand Oeuvre du Comte, car, il fallait être réaliste, les humains n'avaient plus l'ombre d'une chance.

Un accord tacite s'établit entre les bookmen alors qu'ils rentraient au quartier général de la Congrégation.

Attablés au réfectoire, la bande de joyeux scientifiques et Lenalee. Lavi redevint celui qu'il avait toujours été en leur présence, servant un sourire fatigué adapté à leur situation. Une fois le repas entamé, la Chinoise lui fit un discret signe de tête. Il suivit la jeune femme dans un couloir désert. Après tout, il ne restait plus grand monde à la Congrégation.

La brune le prit dans ses bras, comme tentant de le réconforter d'un blessure prochaine. S'écartant de lui, elle le mit au courant de ce qui s'était passé à l'aile américaine. Tout avait été soudain. Les Noah, arrivés sans crier gare, prenant les scientifiques en otage. Puis, il y avait eu cet Alma Karma et la folie des exorcistes de troisième génération. Allen et Kanda avaient combattu. Ensuite, tout était confus. Elle tourna vers lui le regard qu'elle arborait de plus en plus souvent depuis que la guerre avait réellement commencé. Une larme, une seule, coula le long de sa joue qui n'était recouverte par son bandage. Selon les hautes instances, l'albinos avait trahi en emmenant Kanda et Alma on ne savait où à l'aide de l'Arche. Maintenant, il était prisonnier. Comme d'habitude, elle était impuissante.

Lavi avait tressailli au nom d'Alma. Ce nom était celui que Yuu avait murmuré dans son sommeil agité, les rares nuits durant lesquelles le roux n'avait pas été expulsé de la chambre après leurs ébats. Le bookman passa une main rassurante dans le dos de celle qu'il avait considéré comme une camarade. Il ne pouvait rien pour Lenalee, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait quelque chose pour le monde. Il prétexta avoir besoin de repos et la confia aux bons soins de Komui.

Allen avait été mis en cellule sous surveillance. Coupé du monde, il n'était plus ni exorciste ni noah mais une sorte d'hybride hors du monde et du temps. Bien sûr, il n'avait droit à aucune visite. Bien sûr, on ne refusait rien à la neutralité d'un bookman.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent sur un être amaigri devant un plateau repas intouché. Le roux s'accroupit près du jeune homme qui semblait dormir contre un Timcanpy ronronnant dont la taille avait décuplé.

- Allen, Allen, appela-t'il doucement en le secouant par l'épaule recouverte, ainsi que tout le reste de son corps, de parchemins ensorcelés.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'adolescent aux mèches blanches ouvrit des yeux fatigués. Tiens, Lavi était venu lui rendre visite. C'était étrange mais il ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Le borgne semblait inquiet et Allen savait pourquoi. La lassitude l'envahit. En dehors de l'inconscience, ses yeux lui montraient l'ombre du Quatorzième plus rayonnante que jamais.

- Allen, tu m'entends ?

Oh oui, il ne l'entendait que trop bien, cette inquiétude dans sa voix qui ne lui était pas destinée. Pendant un instant, Allen regretta que Lavi n'ait pas amené Lenalee avec lui. Quoique la jeune femme avait assez de ses propres blessures pour ne s'encombrer des siennes, n'est-ce pas ? Mais à présent, il ne songeait plus qu'à ses propres souffrances. Un élan d'égoïsme s'empara de lui. S'il disait à Lavi, il partirait et il ne voulait pas rester seul, pas avec Lui, si heureux de savoir que son heure était proche.

- Où ? Allen...

Lavi le suppliait. Voilà qui était nouveau. L'unique pupille verte le fixait avec tout le sérieux possible. Lui aussi avait bien changé. Cette guerre avait fait son lot de dégâts et continuerait à en faire.

- Matel, souffla-t'il péniblement à l'oreille du rouquin.

Ah, il avait lâché l'info. Tant pis. Il était encore plus niais que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer mais cela n'avait plus une grande importance. Maintenant, c'était une lueur d'espoir mêlée de compassion qui avait pris place dans l'émeraude. Allen persifla en lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment trouver là-bas ? Kanda était mort et tous les autres le seraient bientôt que ce soit par la main du Comte ou celle de l'un de ses sbires. Lui aussi, mais peut-être qu'entre-temps il laisserait le Quartorzième et son insupportable bonne humeur prendre le pas sur lui. Il sourit faiblement au bookman lui serrant fortement l'épaule.

- Sois fort, Allen.

Puis les gardes refermèrent la lourde porte de la cellule sur lui.

Matel. La première mission d'Allen et Kanda les avaient conduits dans cette ville abandonnée. Il s'était tellement imprégné des rapports des missions qu'il lui semblait que les souvenirs étaient les siens. Lavi s'y rendit en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour rendre son dernier souffle.

La ville était toujours aussi désolée. Voilà bien un endroit sur Terre qui ne changerait pas beaucoup malgré la prise de pouvoir du Comte. L'héritier des bookmen se fraya un chemin parmi les décombres d'un bâtiment, vestiges d'une lutte acharnée contre un akuma de niveau deux. C'est fou ce que le menu fretin des armes du vieux Millénaire pouvait faire comme dégâts. Il déambula tel un spectre s'amusant du fait que si quelqu'un le surprenait en ce moment la rumeur sur cette cité lugubre reprendrait de plus belle. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr qu'il reste assez d'humains pour faire courir un bruit sur quelque sujet que ce fût.

Sentant un courant d'air frais, il souleva la dalle sur laquelle il était passé et déboucha sur des escaliers taillés dans la pierre brute. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à courir.

Son souffle brisa le silence d'une immense salle souterraine plus si souterraine que ça. Le plafond s'était effondré, donnant l'impression qu'il avait cédé aux assauts des rayons de lune.

Il le retrouva là.

Ou plutôt, il les retrouva.

Les seconds exorcistes s'étaient éteints.

Et Il reposait là, la plus belle expression que Lavi ait jamais pu voir sur son visage, ce qui restait d'un corps monstrueux en lambeaux serré contre sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux avaient changé de couleur, prenant une teinte violette qui rappelait tant celle des fleurs de lotus, fleurissant parfois après plusieurs siècles passés dans la vase. Une floraison que lui, Lavi, n'avait pu lui faire atteindre. Le tableau était grotesque, saisissant de beauté et de laideur, de pureté et de péché, tel les icônes de cette femme qui un jour écrasa le serpent de son talon.

Yuu Kanda était... mort.

Oui, son coeur avait arrêté de battre depuis longtemps. Pourtant, Lavi pouvait encore l'entendre résonner dans cette salle, ricochant entre les colonnes, plus fort que l'atténuation du sable. Clamant les retrouvailles avec son amour en maudissant le nom de Dieu.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps de celui qui avait été son amant mais n'osa le toucher.

Son coeur ne lui avait jamais appartenu

Jamais il n'eut aussi mal

Détournant le regard comme s'il n'avait vu

Il repartit Bookman.

* * *

Si je ne vous ai pas complètement cassé le moral je pourrais avoir une petite review ?


End file.
